Jaehyun's crack voice
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Jaehyun yang mengalami crack voice dan membuat Dooyoung khawatir. JaeDo fict.


Jaehyun's crack voice

.

Jung Jaehyun

Kim Doyoung

.

Romance/Fluff/gagal/(?)

.

.

Acara show telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa staff bergegas membereskan segala peralatan yang ada didalam ruang studio. Beberap DJ Dan tamu yang hadirpun ikut bergegas membereskan barang yang mereka bawa, dan Jaehyun masih disana. Duduk sendirian sembari meminum air mineral yang ia dapat dari seorang staff. Tak berniat bergabung dengan Dooyoung maupun Taeil yang sibuk bercengkerama berdua.

Jaehyun lelah. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sebentar, sedikit mengeluarkan nafas halus dan diikuti senyum tipis. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat tadi ia jadi malu.

"Jaehyun..." Mendengar Doyoung memanggilnya ia membuka mata. Doyoung sudah ada didepannya saat ini. Wajahnya sirat khawatir pun lelah. Sama sepertinya. "Kau tidak-apa?" Ketika Doyoung menempatkan diri disampingnya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Jaehyun, Jaehyun merasa tenang juga senang. Serasa bahagia membungkus dirinya kemudian. Memberikan senyum simpul Jaehyun mengangguk singkat agar Doyoung tak lebih khawatir.

"Haaah aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Hembusan nafas Doyoung menyita atensi Jaehyun. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Terlebih saat pemuda dengan marga Kim itu memajukan bibirnya lelah. Ah Jaehyun jadi merasa jauh bahagia.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya crack seperti itu bukan masalah."

"Bukan masalah katamu? Heii... " Pemuda itu memukul yang satunya keras. Jaehyun mengaduh saat pukulan Doyoung benar-benar diterimanya. Tapi sang pelaku tak begitu peduli. Ia kesal, bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun menyepelekan yang terjadi saat live show tadi.

"Sakit Doyoung Hyung.."

"Kau itu sedang sakit.. Dan kau bilang tidak apa dengan crack tadi sudah kubilang hari ini kau tak perlu ikut bernyanyi aku dan Taeil hyung bisa mengatasinya." Panjang. Kalimat Doyoung amat panjang dan hanya dalam satu nafas. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat itu, Doyoung yang cerewet menarik sekali, meskipun kebanyakannya menyebalkan. Jaehyun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat Kim Doyoung mengkhawatirkannya lebih saat ini. Semua perasaan itu, mendorong keinginannya untuk memeluk Doyoung. Membawa pemuda itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ah, Jaehyun merasa amat bahagia hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan merasa sehat setelah ini." Ia merasakan Doyoung mengangguk pelan diatas bahunya. Jung Jaehyun melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir berlebih , aku bisa mengatasi itu, kau percaya 'kan?"

"Aku percaya." Doyoung menjawab mantap. Jaehyun mencium leher Doyoung sebentar sebelum melepas pelukan mereka, dan Doyoung menggeliat geli. Leher itu titik sensitifnya, Jaehyun pun tahu itu tapi tetap saja Jaehyun menciumnya disana.

"Geli?" Doyoung mendecih, masih saja pemuda dihadapannya itu bertanya.

"Kalau kau tahu jangan melakukannya." Jaehyun terkekeh melihat Doyoung dengan wajah memerahnya. Doyoung yang kesal dan malu.

"Hyung..."

"Hemm"

"Aku sangat malu sebenarnya."

"Tentang?" Ada jeda lama diantara mereka, lebih kepada Doyoung yang menunggu Jaehyun berucap kembali. Dalam hati Doyoung menerka, pemuda itu akan bicara tentang suaranya yang crack saat membawakan 'Without You' beberapa saat tadi, namun Doyoung tak mau menebaknya lebih jauh. Mungkin ada alasan lain yang lebih penting.

"Tentang... Live performance tadi." Aa, jadi tebakan Doyoung memang benar.

"Kau hanya memikirkan malu? Tidak merasa kasihan dengan suaramu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tau 'kan idol dituntut selalu tampil sempurna. Dan aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

"Itu bukan kesalahan. Kau sedang tidak sehat.. Jadi kau tak bersalah." Suaranya meninggi, mendominasi suara-suara disekitar yang ikut terdengar. Atmosfer terasa berbeda sekarang. Dan keduanya terdiam. Mereka tidak memiliki kalimat lain yang hendak diucapkan. Doyoung terjebak pada kalimat terakhirnya dan Jaehyun memilih tidak melanjut perbincangan. Terasa canggung sebentar. Lalu Doyoung melepas tawa lebar yang terdengar aneh dan mengajak Jaehyun tertawa juga.

"Aku tak berniat meninggikan suaraku, tapi yah... Kau tahu benar aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku terhadapmu Jaehyun." Jaehyun mengangguk dengan gumaman 'iya'. Pemuda dengan Marga Kim itu ingin berkata kembali namun suara Taeil terlanjur mengambil alih waktu yang ada.

"Hei kalian, ayo pulang." Lalu pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka bertiga tersebut membawakan tas keduanya yang masih betah duduk. Seolah tidak ingin meninggalkan studio sekarang.

"Lanjutkan apa yang kalian bincangkan di dorm saja. Ini sudah malam." Taeil berucap penuh wibawa, mendahului kedua adiknya yang mulai merapikan tas masing-masing.

Semua selesai.

Dan waktunya untuk pulang. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan beberapa staff yang masih tinggal, kemudian keluar ruang studio dengan tenang. Ada rasa lega dan lelah dibenak mereka. Terlebih Jaehyun yang memang tengah tak berkondisi baik. Namun sekali lagi, mereka lebih merasa lega dan senang. Acara sudah berlangsung baik.

Taeil berjalan jauh didepan, meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang berjalan lamban. Masa bodoh, ia mengantuk dan ingin lekas tidur didalam van yang mereka tempati. Jaehyun tahu Taeil sudah mengantuk, tapi tetap saja Jaehyun ingin berlama dengan Doyoung. Setidaknya saat ini saja.

"Doyoung-ie Hyung.."

"Hemm?"

"Ah lupakan.." Lalu tawa aneh terdengar. Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Oh ya Jaehyun..." Jaehyun menoleh cepat setelah membuang pandangannya sebentar karena merasa malu tadi. Dan ia dihadapkan dengan Doyoung yang tersenyum manis.

Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun merasa udara sekitar menghilang. Ia kehilangan oksigen saat senyum Kim Doyoung menghampiri matanya.

"Ayo cepat pulang." Dan hanya kata itu saja. Jaehyun tak memiliki kata penjawab. Doyoung sudah meraih tasnya berniat membantu Jaehyun supaya tidak kelelahan dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ia sendiri, terdiam dengan wajah tanpa petunjuk. Demi Tuhan, Senyum Doyoung bak sinar mentari pagi yang selalu ia lihat tatkala ia terbangun tidur.

Indah. Dan membuatnya lupa diri.

"Hei Jaehyun.." Taeil dan Doyoung berteriak.

"Ah ya." Ia, Jung Jaehyun benar-benar lupa diri pada saat ini.

"Jung Jaehyun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku khawatir mendengarmu tadi. Tidur lelap Jaehyun." Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi kanan Jaehyun. Pemuda itu tak bergerak. Hanya saja nampak senyuman dari bibirnya. Senyum penggambar rasa bahagia dan semuanya. Ia seakan tahu bahwa ia tengah mendapat hadiah kecil yang indah. Karena di dunia nyata, Kim Doyoung tengah tersenyum seusai mencium pemuda Jung tersebut. Menempatkan diri kembali, Doyoung ikut memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam mimpi indah. Mungkin ia bisa memimpikan Jaehyun. Benar, memimpikan dirinya bersama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memegang pipinya yang mendapat kecupan dari Doyoung. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Doyoung yang sudah jatuh tidur.

'Terimakasih Doyoung-ie Hyung. Selamat Tidur.' Menumpukan kepalanya pada kepala Doyoung yang bersandar pada bahunya. Hari ini ia mengerti satu hal, Doyoung sangatlah mengkhawatirkannya dan itu amat sangat. Bahkan hanya untuk crack voice yang ia alami dan sejujurnya tidak seberapa parah, Jaehyun berterimakasih untuk itu.

Dan bagi kalian, percayalah malam ini keduanya berbagi mimpi yang sama.

Fin

.

((Mau ketawa dulu, maafkan aku Jaehyun-ssi, ku ngakak tak tertahan pas liat kamu crack nyanyi 'Without You' (sungkem). Tapi daripada ngelihat Idol terus-terusan tampil bagus aku suka kalok idol sesekali Crack pas tampil. Bukan berarti kalau setiap kali crack aku suka-- sesekali.Karena idol juga manusia -harus-pernah berbuat salah /halah/tampar))

Ini fik kok apa banget ya... Fluff gagal :'((

/Tidak berbakat nulis fluff ini tandanya/

btw, bukan shipper mereka, tapi mereka unyuu, ((mau bikin WinKun juga ahh)).


End file.
